Bela Flor
by Silva- chan
Summary: Ela é a mais bela flor que ele já teve o prazer de ter para si. One-shot.


**Disclaimer** : Naruto não me pertence, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Bela Flor**

Ela dançava. Dançava como uma flor de cerejeira que se separa da árvore em que brota e dança na brisa até deitar-se no rio. Seus pés mal tocavam o chão de terra úmida tamanha era sua leveza ao se mover. A barra do kimono parecia névoa a girar em torno da ninfa que ali deixava seu corpo tomar vida.

Menina de cabelo preto breu, tão escuro que se tornava o véu azulado da noite infinita. O sorriso tímido enfeitando o rosto oval como o de uma criança que encara o desconhecido com um pouco de medo, mas curiosidade suficiente para faze-la adimirar o precipício do novo. Bochechas cheias e coradas brilhando rubras logo abaixo dos olhos cerrados. Lábios rosados partidos deixando o ar transitar do interior para o exterior na mesma cadência que o peito se expandia e contraía.

Ele observou o vai e vem dos quadris dela enquanto o dia nascia mais radiante. Enquanto as pessoas acordavam, lá estava ele observando sua nova esposa dançar como uma legítima gueixa. Passou a mão pelo cabelo grisalho e suspirou no confinamento da máscara que utilizava para esconder seu rosto desde que era pequeno. Seus olhos díspares nunca deixando-a.

Ainda podia sentir o toque suave dela formar fantasmas sobre sua pele nua no escuro da noite enquanto se moviam em união envoltos por uma lua que brincava de se esconder por trás das nuvens que garoavam tranquilas. Ainda podia sentir a respiração dela misturada a sua enquanto palavras eram sussurradas. Ainda podia sentir o calor da pele dela aquecendo-o em meio ao ambiente frio da noite.

Ainda podia ver os lábios entreabertos dela, a respiração pesada e os olhos semicerrados fitando-o por uma brecha entre cortinas de grossos cílios negros, o cabelo escuro espalhado ao seu redor e as bochechas brilhando escarlates enquanto apenas um nome escapava dela:

 _Kakashi_.

Ele não podia negar que, quando se leva uma vida como a dele, onde tudo é matar ou morrer, não existe margem para procurar o verdadeiro amor na multidão; não existe tempo. Tudo é dedicado a proteger seu líder com sua honra e vida. Isso o levou a deitar-se na companhia de algumas poucas mulheres para que pudesse preencher o vazio que o perseguia. Mas embora cada uma fosse boa companhia a sua maneira, nenhuma delas podia realmente fazê-lo sentir-se inteiro, pois elas nunca estariam ali na manhã seguinte.

Saber que em algum lugar do mundo um homem celebrava seu casamento ao lado da amada e se entregava de corpo e alma para ela tanto quanto ela se entregava a ele feria seu coração solitário. As vezes isso o consumia a ponto de fazé-lo virar varias noites acordado pensando nas escolhas que havia feito na vida. Pensando no quanto tudo podia ter dido diferente. Pensando em como ele podia ter escolhido levar uma vida ordinária ao invés de servir ao seu país em tempo integral, trabalhando para assegurar a paz e entraganto sua própria paz interior para fazê-lo.

Suas reflexões o levaram a interceder na união de um dos seus protegidos, Uzumaki Naruto, com a herdeira de um clã proeminente e protegido pelo proprio daimiô, Hyuuga Hinata, quando percebeu que o garoto, embora realmente tivesse algum interesse pela bela Hyuuga, amava outra e poderia acabar por trair sua esposa e desonrando todo o clã dela caso visse uma oportunidade de ter a amada ao seu lado. Kakashi rapidamente pediu a anulação do noivado e, diante da questão sobre quem seria o nobre homem que desposaria a Hyuuga-Hime ante a desonra de ser recusada pelo primeiro noivo, se viu na obrigação de pedi-la em casamento. Seis meses depois a cerimônia foi realizada e eles se uniram um ao outro irrevogavelmente.

\- K-Kakashi-san?

Ele piscou os olhos e a fitou.

\- Sim?

\- N-No que estava pensando? Você ficou d-disperso...

\- Sobre como acabamos juntos.

\- Oh!

Ela desviou o olhar e se abaixou para envolver uma flor de jasmim caída nas suas pequenas e delicadas mãos.

\- Kami teve c-certeza de criar n-nossos caminhos de forma que se u-unissem na mais bela e-estrada de todas.

Ele se levantou e se aproximou dela. Estendeu a mão e ajudou-a a se levantar e seguiram juntos para dentro da pequena casa de madeira que habitavam sendo iluminados pelos primeiros raios de sol da manhã.

Atualmente, se você perguntasse a ele se casar-se com a pequena e timida herdeira dos Hyuuga havia sido uma sabia decisão, ele responderia com um misterioso sorriso que o amor deve ser cultivado para ser naturalmente intransitivo, de forma que a verdadeira essência dele resida em doar-se para ver o outro feliz, ainda que não sejas reconhecido pelo teu esforço. Então se a decisão havia sido sábia? Apenas o adorável e rubro sorriso de felicidade de Hinata responderia. Enquanto ela sorrisse, a decisão seria mais que perfeita, pois foi o amor dele pelo próprio aluno que a tornou seu mundo e sua família

* * *

.

 _Meloso, realmente meloso em comparação às minhas fics em bateu uma vontade de escrever algo assim sendo KakaHina... Espero que tenham gostado! Beijos da Silva-chan_


End file.
